Shaking Hands
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: When an accident causes Eren to be paralyzed from the neck down, Levi has to take over as his hands. However, Levi is terrified that he'll mess up, and not everything goes according to plan.


"Levi, from now on, you're going to have to be my hands." Eren murmured on the day that the doctors had declared that Eren would never be able to move anything below his neck.

"I know." Levi had whispered back, wishing it had been him instead.

* * *

"Eren, are you ready for lunch?" Levi called across the the kitchen, speaking to his boyfriend in the living room.

"Sure, Levi." Eren's voice was calm and even. Levi nodded to himself and began making a pot of Mac and cheese. He made it often enough, so the process was quick and the result was nearly perfect. He scooped a few ladles full into a bowl and turned off the stove, grabbing a spoon as he turned away from the kitchen, steaming bowl in hands.

Eren had just returned from the hospital that morning, and it was Levi's job to help him eat his first meal at home. The nurses had fed him before, but now that he was home, it was all on Levi.

Levi walked into the living room and sat down in a chair half facing Eren's wheelchair. Eren smiled gently as Levi sat down and fidgeted awkwardly in the seat. It was clear to the both of them that Levi was a bit nervous about his new responsibilities. He feared he would screw everything up.

Levi scooted his chair as close as he could get and picked up the bowl and the spoon and scooped up a bit of the food. He lifted the spoon to Eren's mouth and tried to keep a steady hand, but he failed. His hand slipped and the spoon tumbled down Eren's shirt. Levi shook his head, angry at himself, and swore under his breath. "Sorry, Eren." Levi quickly went and got a towel and wiped away the cheese on Eren's chest.

Levi got another spoonful of Mac and cheese and lifted it up. He set his other hand on Eren's stiff leg as a way of keeping balance, and he actually managed to get the spoon in Eren's mouth. But Levi, once again, lost the spoon because of a nervous attitude, and the food that didn't make it in Eren's mouth dribbled on to his face. Levi didn't make an apology this time, he was too upset with himself to even try speaking. It was such a simple job, and he was doing it for the person he loved most, yet he kept messing it up. He just used the corner of the towel to wipe away the cheesy residue on Eren's face.

Levi tried once more, getting a spoonful of Mac and cheese and lifting it to Eren's lips. Eren actually got the full bit this time, but as Levi shifted his leg awkwardly, the bowl that rested on his lap tipped over and was dumped all over Eren's leg. "Oh my god, Eren, I'm so sorry..." Levi muttered. "I'm terrible at this, I know. I'm so freaking sorry-"

Levi was cut off my Eren laughing. It started as a chuckle, but erupted into a full blown laugh after a few moments. Levi, who had hung his head angrily, looked up in shock. "What's so funny, Eren?"

"Levi, you are adorable when you're flustered."

"What...?"

"When you got all flustered and nervous trying to feed me. It was super cute." Eren slowed his laugh just a bit. "Seriously though, you don't have to worry about this. It's not a big deal. It's going to take time for both of us to adjust to this, and that's normal. Please don't panic about it."

"Eren, I've messed everything up. How can you be so calm about it. My job is to love and care for you and I can't even feed you properly." Levi wiped hurriedly at Eren's leg with the towel.

"You haven't messed everything up. This is your first time doing this, it's to be expected." Eren grinned cheekily. "Please just don't freak out, okay? It's alright."

"I...-"

"Levi, come on. Just laugh it off. At least smile for me. You know how much I love seeing you smile."

Levi paused for a moment, but smiled gently. He wanted Eren happy, if nothing else.

"There you go." Eren smiled widely. "Now come on over here and let me kiss you. I can't reach you over here."

Very gingerly, Levi positioned himself in front of Eren's face. He felt Eren's lips press against his own, and he relaxed.

"It'll all be okay, Levi." Eren broke the kiss gently and Levi pulled back slightly.

"I know." Levi kissed Eren's forehead softly and stood back up, brushing Eren's bangs to the side absentmindedly. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you, too, Levi." Eren smiled warmly.

* * *

AN: Well, well, well. Finally a story for a ship I haven't done (so much rintori... xD) Anyways, the ending to this is all kinds of cheesy, but I can't help it! Eren and Levi (and all of the aot characters) get so much pain in the canon universe, can't they just have nice fluffy endings for once? Note** This prompt is based off one from the Tumblr blog "otpprompts"! They are super awesome, go check them out! I don't have much else to say about this story besides uh... enjoy? Rate and review if you wanna! Thanks! -Kaydubs


End file.
